


The Man Walking East

by WrestleCrazyGamer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer
Summary: *Inspired by The Hobbit and Lord of the Rings*In the continent of Elusium there are five kingdoms. One of those kingdoms was lost. A man walks east to reclaim it, even if he is alone. On his journeys he will show the true strength and resilience of an East Kingdom Soldier.





	The Man Walking East

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is highly welcomed. If I forgot any tags, let me know that too.

_ On the continent of Elysium there are five kingdoms. The North, who live in harsh climates making a living off of the many gemstones found in their mountains. They’ve tamed the wingless burrowing Earth Dragons to help haul them and even keep houses warmed by breathing fire into their furnaces.  _

_ The South who live in a more tropical climate range make trade profit via their vast variety of fruit. Their ruler keeps taxes on fruit to a minimum, making fruit peddling the preferred profession to be in.  _

_ The West live in a more temperate climate zone with occasional savannas. The kingdom itself is by far the most diverse bearing humans, dwarves, elves, animalians, and even lizardfolk. They have to deal with a nasty subspecies of dragon known as the Cave Wyvern though, which is why their military is always well disciplined and ready for action.  _

_ The Center, the Kingdom of Divinity as it’s known, is a kingdom of multiple climates. Many consider it a kingdom of peace, as it has known only two wars in its history. Lady Ophelia Morrigan presides over it, ageless with astounding beauty and is wiser than all. If she gives advice, it is well worth it to adhere. _

_ Last, is The East… a kingdom that was heralded as the Land of Solitude. It kept to itself and thrived off of its grand abundance of game and resources. The military all wielded armor and weapons of the purest Orichalcum. Its people rarely left to other kingdoms, but were still open to visitors. In time it’s king had to pass his crown to his firstborn child, the half human half High Elf Princess Cerena Kaius Lulum IV.  _

_ In the year 437 A.K. the East Kingdom closed its borders to the other kingdoms for unknown reasons. Only its ports were open and only to trade. There were no hostilities from it nor was there any word from the crown. One day… in the Demise Canyon a rift to the Netherworld opened, and from it an army of the dead marched. It was led upon the East Kingdom by the Queen of the Netherworld herself, Queen Grotesquia IX. Even with its military might, everyone and everything that fell joined the enemy ranks. The royals had fled to the border to the country, where the North, South, and Center Kingdoms could have aided them. Queen Cerena blew the Horn of Angels, a call to the other kingdoms to help them. The note the horn blew could be heard from the West, as was its enchantment.  _

_ On the horizon, aboard a pure white mare, was Lady Ophelia joined by King Roland Valence Korvag XV. Behind her was the Central Army. Cerena continued to blow the horn, waiting for them to signal the charge… but it never came. To the north and south each army could be seen, but none led a charge to their aid. They watched as the border fell… and the East Kingdom was no more. Lady Ophelia then cast a barrier over the kingdom, preventing the undead from progressing further. Survivors that’d either fled battle or escaped from villages were taken in by the kingdoms, but not a word was spoken as to why they never charged into battle. They had broken the Oath of the Horn…  _

_ Alone walks a soldier of the East Kingdom. He walks to fight for his country, even if he must fight alone. At his side is the sword of legend forged in the fires of the East Kingdom’s own Death Dragon Forges, the Wraith Eater. This is the story of the man walking east... _


End file.
